Double Header
Double Header is the sixth episode of the tenth season. Plot The Fat Controller has decided to give Gordon a rest after a long trip to London. He asked James to do his work. James felt so pleased about it and is keen to be on time. When he came to the yard, he boasts to Toby about how important he is and how he is always on time. The Fat Controller arrives and tells Toby that he has to go to the works to get his worn parts mended. Toby enjoyed his journey to the works. He clanked as he trundled along, and since he has small water tanks than most of the other engines, he soon began to feel thirsty and couldn't go fast at all because he has small wheels. The Signalmans says that there is plenty of time, but a new Signalman has come to one of the stations. However, Toby wanted to take Henrietta to the works, but The Fat Controller did not allow that because passengers needed her. This has made Toby feel sad, wondering whether Henrietta would feel lonely, but Percy has promised to look after her. Toby felt so tired and thirsty after coming a long way. Ahead, he saw a distant signal, where he has stopped at a siding to have a drink and a rest. His Fireman came out and put the hose in Toby's tank. While Toby was enjoying his drink, the Signalman came up, who Toby has never seen before. The Signalman tells Toby's driver that they must clear the line for James with the express, and Toby's driver says that they will wait in the siding. But the signalman says it is full of trucks and that they must hurry to the rest station where there is plenty of room. Toby sadly leaves and struggles to the next station for a stock up, but as he was hurrying along the line all of the water has been used up and his tanks were soon empty. Toby was out of steam and stranded on the Main Line, which was far away from the station. His fireman then walked back and put detonators on the line to warn James about the blockage on the line, and then hurried along the sleepers. James was fuming when he has heard the news from Toby's fireman. The signalman apologises that he did not understand about Toby and James's driver tells him that he has to push Toby, which makes James even more cross that he would have to push Toby, as well as pulling the express. The passengers argued with him, saying that he was a very Bad Engine. And so James sets off to find Toby. As he found Toby, he gave him a bump and pushed him along the track. James works harder than ever having to push and pull a train at the same time, and by the time they reached the Works Station, he was exhausted. Some children were on the platform, and one of the boy teased James that as the express is late and James is tired it must mean that he could not pull it alone and needed Toby's help. James fumes and covers himself in a cloud of steam, thinking that it wasn't funny at all. Characters *James *Toby *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon (does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) Gallery DoubleHeader1.png DoubleHeader2.png OutofPuff6.png DoubleHeader3.png TimeforTrouble1.png DoubleHeader4.png DoubleHeader5.png DoubleHeader6.png DoubleHeader7.png DoubleHeader8.png DoubleHeader9.png DoubleHeader10.png DoubleHeader11.png DoubleHeader12.png DoubleHeader13.png Toby'sMegatrain6.png DoubleHeader14.png DoubleHeader15.png DoubleHeader16.png Toby'sMegatrain5.png DoubleHeader17.png Toby'sMegatrain28.png Toby'sMegatrain33.png Toby'sMegatrain32.png DoubleHeader18.png DoubleHeader19.png Toby'sMegatrain4.png DoubleHeader20.png Toby'sMegatrain30.png DoubleHeader21.png DoubleHeader22.png Video Category:Season 10 Category:Vhs Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:April 2016 Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:September 2003 Vhs Category:TRAINZ Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2022 Vhs Category:2022 Book Category:2023 Vhs Category:2023 Book Category:2024 Vhs Category:2024 Book Category:2025 Vhs Category:2025 Book